


Wonderwall; Just for you.

by yourwonderwall



Category: Little Mix (Band), Oasis (Band), One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwonderwall/pseuds/yourwonderwall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me<br/>and after all; you're my wonderwall"</p>
<p>Wonderwall- Oasis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderwall; Just for you.

Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me.  
And after all; you're my wonderwall <3"

Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror and frowned at your appearance?  
Have words ever stung you so bad they revolve around your brain?  
Have you ever wanted to do something but are afraid to climb the first step?  
Have you ever been put down by your own "friends"?  
There are so many problems in our lives and sometimes all we need is a person to change that; to convince you that you're not worthless, that you're beautiful in your own way. It could be a person, it could be a group of people...or in this case, it could be the internet.

This blog is about you. About your issues and your problems. And how to solve them. 

So maybe you should come back here, maybe you could message me and tell me what's been happening in your life.

Tell me why you cry and I'll reply back with a post.

I promise you, you are beautiful. 

xx


End file.
